Conventional paper greeting cards are widely used for celebratory occasions such as birthdays, graduations, weddings, and for other communication and social expression purposes. Traditional text information is generally found on paper greeting cards. More recently, sound has been added to traditional paper greeting cards, in the form of electrically powered compact circuits with pre-recorded messages and music to increase the entertainment value of cards by delivering an audio message that is electronically embodied in circuitry that is carried by or contained within the greeting card, such as between panels or pages of the card. The ability to use sound in combination with printed matter such as with conventional printed greeting cards significantly enhances the entertainment and communicative value of social and relational greetings. The use of popular music and media has made sound-generating greeting cards increasingly popular. Conventional style greeting cards are most commonly “gate-folded” in the manner of a book, with a front panel connected along a fold line to a back panel, each panel having a front and back side.